Garden of Passion
by SonictheHodgeheg
Summary: Little did Vanilla, or Amy for that matter, know that an innocent day of gardening would turn into something that would change their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

Amy was going through her gardening supplies in the shed she had Sonic build for her. She was excited to spend time with her favorite girlfriend and her daughter: Vanilla and Cream. It had been a while since Amy had gotten to spend time with someone other than Sonic. He had the potential to be possessive and often would check in on her when she just wanted a girl's night out at her home.

"Aunt Amy!"

Amy turned around when she heard her name. She saw her cute adopted baby coming along with her mother, Vanilla. Vanilla waved and called out to Amy as she opened the fence door leading to the backyard. Amy had a beautiful garden. It was aflame with wonderful hues of orange, yellow, and white.

"Amy," said Vanilla, "everything looks so different since the last time I came here."

"You think so?" said Amy.

"Of cour-," said Vanilla before Cream interjected.

"Aunt Amy I wanna play," said Cream excitedly.

"Okay sweetie, your toys are upstairs. Why don't you go play for a while your mom and I fix up the garden?" cooed Amy softly.

"Okay!" shot back Cream.

Amy turned back to see Vanilla giggling. Vanilla is usually bubbly so that didn't surprise her, but what did surprise her was the small hint of cherry red in her cheeks.

"What's that red all about," joked Amy.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" said Vanilla as she turned away in embarrassment.

"You never blush," said Amy. She was extremely curious now.

"Well, when I saw you talking to Cream I noticed something kind of funny …," said Vanilla.

"Which was?" questioned Amy.

"Well …," Vanilla paused and then proceeded on, "when you knelt down to pinch Cream's cheek, I happened to see your panties."

"Oh," Amy said. She could feel herself blushing now. Deep down she knew she kind of wanted Vanilla to see. She had planned out an encounter with Vanilla ever since they went swimming last August. Did she have it in her to take it further? But what if –

"Amy?" said Vanilla. "You alright babe?"

"Yeah, I just got lost in my head for a minute," replied Amy.

"Well let's get going," Vanilla said. She smiled at Amy, picked up a couple of tools, and walked over to the garden.

Amy decided to take things a step further. She knew Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went out yesterday for a weeklong vacation and that they would not be back until two more days. Amy looked over at Vanilla and sighed. She was ready.

"I need to go change into something a little more comfortable," joked Amy. She hoped Vanilla would not guess at her intentions.

"Okay," said Vanilla, "I will see you in a bit!"

Amy calmly walked inside. When she got to her room she shut and locked the door. She didn't want anyone messing up her planning process. As Amy went through her drawer and her closet she found the perfect outfit. She took off the dress and laid it on the bed and she kicked off her shoes. What she knew she had to do embarrassed her, but she knew it was how she was going to get Vanilla to notice her. Amy blushed as she took off her white, cotton panties with the cute bow on the front that she loved so much. She then slipped on some yoga pants that were a little too small but showed off all her curves and her thick butt. The yoga pants stuck too her in all the right places and even gave her something to show off that was hidden behind her dress and her panties. She removed the shirt and the sports-bra and looked in the mirror. She groped her supple, full breasts and smiled. Amy knew Vanilla would like them. She put on a lacy silk bra. It was a beautiful, pale white: Vanilla's favorite color. She remembered buying it last time the two went underwear shopping a couple of weeks ago. After adjusting her breasts, she was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy walked back outside. She slowly opened the sliding glass door and her soft, delicate feet touched the heated concrete patio. Vanilla was completely unaware of Amy as she was working on pulling up some weeds. Vanilla's ears perked up as she heard the rustling of grass. She turned around and instantly her cheeks turned red. She covered her mouth.

"Amy ...," Vanilla mumbled under her hand.

"Yes babe?" Amy winked at her best friend. She wanted Vanilla to pick up on her flirtatious behavior.

"Isn't that a little ...," Vanilla barely managed to get out before Amy interrupted.

"I just got so warm in that sun dress. I hope you don't mind." Amy, giggling, gently ran her finger down Vanilla's arm. Amy was trying her best to convey her intentions to Vanilla. Amy thought that maybe she should give up, until she noticed something. For just a second, Amy noticed a perculiar look on Vanilla's face. She saw her bite her lip while trying to look away. Amy also saw Vanilla's eyes flicker down to her almost exposed breasts. She knew this bra would get her attention. She had to do one more test before she made her move.

"Oops!" Amy exclaimed as she dropped the spade she picked up from next to Vanilla when she came back outside. Amy turned around and bent over. The spandex stretched over her curves as Amy went to pick up the spade. Vanilla put her hand back over her mouth to hide her lip biting from Amy. Vanilla watched as that tight, black spandex stretched over Amy's thick, plump ass and clung to her small, sexy waist. She was afraid to look and risk being caught but she couldn't help herself. Vanilla looked in between Amy's legs and, yes, she saw as that lovely crease was present right under her ass and between her thighs. As Amy bent back up, she heard a quick but noticeable moan. She smiled to herself. She knew that Vanilla was hers.


End file.
